fairytailfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Calm Hell That Walks
Within the streets of the town, between two buildings in an alleyway, Grimm was vommitting after the eating contest. The food that was served was apparantly carrots which Grimm forgot how much he finds their taste disgusting which is what made him nearly lose but luckily he was able of enduring the carrots taste and move on finishing in 6th place. Rei patted his back as he continued to vommit. He stopped for a minute and looked at Rei "Why didn't you tell me I was elergic to carrots?" Grimm asked Rei feeling the vommit building up again and continued to puke "You're not elergic to carrots, you just can't stand its taste, also I wanted to see your reaction" Rei answered Grimm. Later, Grimm was lying on a bench unconscious with a comical expression on his face as well as being much more pale. Misute closed the book he read and looked at Rei who looked back at him "Did I miss something important" Hearing these words come from Misute, Rei immediately kicked Misute in the face. Misute fell on his back but got back up again and whiped the dust off his clothes "I apologize if I said something rude" Misute apologized towards Rei. Rei crossed her arms and sighed. She then noticed Alice pulling on her dress pointing at a man with long blue hair walking at the side walk. The man wore ragged clothing with several pieces of other clothes stitched together with the color orange being the most visible. As for head gear, he wore a paper boy-like cap which had two straps hiding his ears. His shirt had a collar that hid his lower face, and finally bandages across his entire upper body. The man turned around and looked at Rei, Misute and Alice but didn't see the unconscious Grimm. After seeing his turquoise eyes, Rei recognized the man and said "Why is a hot shot like you here, Azu?" Azu looked at Rei with his eye wide open and being shadowed by his cap, he then openned his mouth simply saying "No reason" and kept on walking. Everyone looked at him walking away. They then noticed Grimm's hand grabbing the wall so that he can walk, still not fully recovered after constant vommitting. He turned to see Azu and started to walk towards him. When Grimm reached Azu he poked his shoulder a few times. Suddenly, Azu turned around with his hand ignited in flames sending a large fire ball at Grimm, Grimm simply walked a few steps away, dodging the fire ball but allowing it to hit a building, burning the wall until the rocks became black. Grimm apeared unamused and simply looked at Azu "Sup" Grimm said with a calm tone, Rei and Alice were shocked of Grimm's calm reaction towards Azu after he nearly got burned by the large fire ball, while Misute remained expressionless. "What do you want?" Azu asked Grimm, Grimm picked his nose with his pinky while saying "Just wanted to know your status, are you a Dark Mage or a Legal Mage? That's all I'm curious about" Grimm said to Azu, Azu tilted his head to the side confused but then strightened it again saying "My status doesn't matter, this is a competition and even if we were in the same guild, we would still be against each other, no?" Azu's voice was much more clearer, it was deep, calm and somehow had a dark tone with it. Grimm took his finger out of his nose, and remained with the same expression, simply pointed at Azu with a strict look in his eyes and a grin on his face "You damn right 'bout that" Grimm said to Azu. Azu openned his palmed and used Requip to make two unusual pair of blades apear in his hands, they had long bases that ended up with a round end that has three blades on each one of the two. Azu took a fighting stance and Grimm apeared confused "Let's see our difference in power then" Azu said, challenging Grimm to a fight "Eh?" Was the only word Grimm was able of saying, Azu began to walk towards Grimm and quickly swinged his left blade at Grimm, Grimm ducked down dodging the blade but getting a little of his hair cut "The hell is wrong with you?!" Grimm shouted after Azu's attempt to decapitate him, Azu's back was facing at Grimm after he completely turned around right after the swing. Azu jumped over Grimm, landing behind him and swinging both his blades at Grimm's back. Grimm quickly ducked down again and punched Azu in the face with all his might. Azu, however, didn't budge, not even a single inch. Grimm started to feel a sudden heat coming from his Azu's face, he quickly moved his hand off of Azu's face after feeling he was burning up. He looked at his hands and saw the back of his four fingers slightly burned, Grimm then looked at Azu seeing fire emerging from his face and shoulders. Azu patted his shoulders a few times to put out the fire on his shoulders while the flames on his face were put out on their own. Grimm had a disturbed look on his face after seeing what Azu is capable of, saying "How did I end up like this". Azu charged at Grimm quickly swinging his left blade but missed after Grimm ducked down, he then swung his right blade but missed again after Grimm jumped high enough to dodge, but once Grimm landed on the ground, Azu did a full "roundhouse kick" at Grimm's stomach sending him falling on the floor and coughing a little blood. Grimm stood up and whiped the blood from his lips. He sighed and looked at Azu "This isn't really a fair fight, I can't remember how to use my magic while you can so you're basically cheating" Grimm said to Azu "I hardly used my magic, the only time I did use it was when you punched me in the face, but that was mere reflexes" Azu said to Grimm. Grimm looked at his right hand and said "Well then, like they say, show me the magic" Suddenly, lightning apeared on Grimm's right hand and fire apeared on his left hand. Grimm grinned while charging towards Azu, Azu ignited his arms with flames and began charging at Grimm as well. Right before they clashed Rei covered Alice's ears. The two clashed sending a vibration that shook the ground around them and several other building which was felt by other people like a small earthquake. A large smoke cloud surrounded the two. Azu's unusual blades landed on the ground with one blade's sharp edge stabbing the ground while the other landed flat on the ground. Grimm was thrown back out of the smoke cloud and landed on his feet. Grimm's right sleeve was torn off, he was bleeding from his forehead across his right eye. Azu began to emerge from the smoke cloud with only half his shirt being torn as well as the bandaged being burned off, with one side of his pants being torn revealing his thighs, his cap was either burned off or sent flying from the explosion. Azu had apparantly more bleeding than Grimm as blood crossed both his eyes and reached to his chin, and since his collar was also torn, the blood was dripping from the tip of his chin onto the ground, he was also bleeding from his left arm. Azu looked at Grimm with the same look he always had "It's getting late" Azu said beginning to walk away. "Eh? You expect me to let you walk away just like that? You freakin' attacked me and nearly decapitated me, twice at that!. You ruined my new shirt, made my face covered in blood, and made a little kid see a violent scene such as this! So after all of this?! You expect me to let you leave that easily?!" Grimm shoutd at Azu, Azu turned to Grimm saying "Next time then. Okay?" Azu began walking away again, but stopped to grab his blades. Later at night, Rei bandaged Grimm's wounds and covered bandages on his right arm and threw away his old torn shirt. After finishing with that she gave him his old black shirt with white decorations. Grimm went to bed without his shirt and fell asleep. Later in the morning, Grimm woke up, he stretches his arms and looked around still being sleepy, Grimm then went back to bed, he then felt an arm brushing through his shoulder. Though he didn't notice it at first because he was still sleepy, but began to feel the smooth skin brushing against his own. Grimm, confused, woke up and looked to see Rei sleeping next to him wearing not wearing her dress but only her underwear. Grimm's face became red and he immediately hopped out of bed from surprise "The hell are you doing in my bed?!" Grimm shouted out of shock seeing Rei sleeping next to him, Rei woke up and looked at him "Good morning, Guri-Chan" Rei said to Grimm "Are you wearing anything under these blankets?!" "Only my bra and underwear" Grimm's face became much redder than before "Put some clothes on dammit!" "Geez, your still such a shy guy, looks like we won't be able to do what we used to" "Do what now?!" Rei grinned at Grimm not saying anything else, obviously only teasing him. She got off bed and went into the bathroom to change, whilst Grimm was on the floor panting out of the shock "My head hurts and my arm isn't that badly hurt, I don't need these bandages" Grimm said taking off the bandages around his arm. He stood up and looked for his shirt, but didn't find it. Grimm walked to the bathroom door and knocked on it twice until Rei answered saying "Yes?" which Grimm replied asking "Hey, where's my shirt?" "It's in here, come and get it" "Wait........Is this one of these classic tricks where you're naked in the bathroom and when I get in we end up staring at each other awkwardly which leads to........" Grimm stopped talking once his face started blushing even brighter red. Rei then openned the door but only her arm stretched out with Grimm's shirt, Grimm grabbed his shirt and Rei went back into the bathroom closing the door. "Why do I feel like I did something wrong?" ''Grimm thought to himself. Later, everyone were present at the next event which, much for Grimm's luck, was the last event, after a series of "accidents" involving several other participants having their bones broken in more than just their arms and legs. The only ones left were two strange people along with Shigure Zenkaku, Azu Enkou and Grimm being the last ones. Grimm was relieved knowing it was going to end sooner than he thought, until Alice's mom announced the next event being "A Battle Royale, meaning all of the participants whom are left are going to fight all out against each other until the last man standing" Which made Grimm think for himself "Gimme a break". ''Continued In: A Scorching Heat That Burns Anything Category:Highestbounty123 Category:Storyline